Auntie Dearest
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Tonks finds out Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban. Can Remus help her overcome her fears? Tonks/Remus


AN: Alright so last night Cassie and I were watching Order of the Phoenix together (from different states, impressive right?) and I was like, with as much as Bellatrix wants Tonks dead, how did Tonks react to finding out Bella had broken out of Azkaban? So I'm sure this has probably been done before, but this is me… so sit back, relax, and enjoy! Oh! And Remus and Tonks are already in a relationship, no stupid git here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. *looks at disclaimer* I think that's the most serious disclaimer I have ever written!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tonks sighed as she collapsed on the couch next to Remus. Sirius sat across the room with his head in his hands. Remus was reading The Daily Prophet.

"Let her see the paper, Moony."

"Why?" Tonks asked nervously. Sirius stood up angrily.

"Because someone," he spit the word with as much venom as possible, "was broken out of Azkaban." With his tone of voice, Tonks knew it was family and the only family in Azkaban was…. Tonks' eyes widened to epic proportions.

"No!" she screamed, tearing the paper out of Remus' hands. She madly tore it apart until she found the picture showing Bellatrix laughing. Tonks paled and her hair rapidly changed colors from all spectrums of the rainbow. Remus watched as she threw the paper to the floor. She ran from the room, looking like nothing more than blur as Sirius dropped back into his chair, pulling the once forgotten firewhiskey closer.

"What was that?" Remus asked, worried about his girlfriend.

"You have to ask Tonks. She and Bella go way back, but it's not all rainbows and puppies. And it's not my story to tell." Remus nodded and moved towards where Tonks had disappeared to. He paused at the door and turned to look at Sirius.

"Will you be alright?" Sirius laughed and waved Remus away with one hand, the other grasping the firewhiskey bottle neck.

"They just think I broke out my crazy, homicidal cousin who's more likely to kill me than a stranger. Nothing like family, huh Moony?" Remus laughed.

"At least you still have your sense of humor."

"We'd all be lost without it." Remus knocked on the wood frame twice before he left. Sirius dropped his head back into his hands. Poor Tonks.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Remus stopped outside Tonks' bedroom door. Should he knock or should he just go in? She could be very finicky about things like that, but right now she needed him. He pushed open the door and froze. The contents of her room were scattered about as if she had torn everything apart and threw it. His gaze fell to her prone position on the bed. She was curled up in the fetal position on her side. She had a pillow tucked in her arms and her hair was still going crazy with color, which meant her emotions were raging. What broke his heart the most were the tears rolling down her cheeks. She tried so hard to put up a front in front of everyone else, but Bellatrix Lestrange truly frightened her. Not that she would admit that to anyone but him.

"Nymphadora," he said gently, shutting the door.

"Wotcher, Remus," she said, her voice catching slightly. He crossed the room and crawled in next to Tonks, pulling her against his chest.

"You didn't correct me," he said. She shrugged.

"Not important now" she mumbled. Remus frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"Bellatrix and I hate each other as much as Harry and Voldemort. I'm a half-blood, not worthy of being considered part of the Black family. First time we met, she tried to kill me. I was too young to have good control of my powers, but Sirius helped me. He was the only non jerk to my mother and me." Remus watched as she subconsciously ran her hand over her stomach, most likely a scar from auntie dearest.

"She wants to kill you only because your dad is a muggle?" She nodded. "Then we'll fight" he said. Tonks shook her head.

"You don't know Bella. She won't stop until one of us is dead and she won't let it be her." Remus stroked her, now mousy brown, hair away from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"She can try, but I won't let her succeed" he whispered. Tonks kissed Remus, letting herself believe in him. Alone, she stood no chance, but with Remus and Sirius by her side, Bellatrix wouldn't win. She would make sure of it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so a little bittersweet seeing as who kills Tonks, which I try not to think about. I mean how depressing is that? Anyway… I hope it was ok! Thanks for reading now please review!


End file.
